


Spaced Out on Sensation

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: During the Long Peace, Gildor and Maglor spend some time together shut away from the world.





	Spaced Out on Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> The title comes from RHPS, 'Time Warp.'

"Close your eyes." 

Maglor smiled and lay back, submitting himself to his husband's hands. Gildor placed a kiss on his forehead, and then carefully set a dark cloth over his eyes. Maglor opened his eyes, just to test if any light could get through, but it was completely dark. He heard the soft rustle of Gildor fiddling with something in the drawer of the table next to the bed, and allowed his eyes to fall shut again. 

This was a game they liked to play, a game of love, of Gildor taking Maglor's senses one by one until Maglor could do nothing but drift in the warm darkness and _trust_. That trust was hard-won, for Maglor did not yield easily, and had always been wary, but here, in the Watchful Peace, in the safety of their castle keep in Maglor's Gap, he could allow himself just a few moments where he was not the mighty bard, not the watchful, careful lord of a fortress in the wilderness, but just Gildor's beloved husband. 

One at a time, Gildor pressed wax into his ears, until the sounds he made as he fussed over Maglor were dim and dulled. A scarf was wrapped about his mouth, arranged carefully so that he could still easily breathe, and then the blanket covering his body was stripped away, and he was left nude and at his lover's mercy.

Gildor began by massaging him in long steady strokes, warm oil dripping over his chest and stomach. After hundreds of years, he knew exactly where Maglor kept all of his tension, and what places to touch to help him relax, and what other places to caress to set him afire with need. He hummed as he worked, and though Maglor could not hear enough to make out the exact tune, the waves of sound shimmering in the air made him shiver with delight. 

Working to a rhythm they had perfected between them, Gildor slid his hands down Maglor's shoulder and arms, and gently began to massage his right hand, caressing every finger. He was almost entirely impersonal, but just near the end of his massage, Maglor felt his finger being engulfed in wet heat, taken into Gildor's mouth, and it set him trembling, got him almost immediately half-hard. 

By the time Gildor was massaging his other hand, and pressing kisses now and then to the backs of his fingers, Maglor was aching for him. Nevertheless he remained still, patient and hopeful. This time was Gildor's, and he would not rush it. 

It would have been easy to be impatient and skip straight to lovemaking, but Gildor was not one to be impatient. Instead, after finishing his massage of Maglor's hands, he moved to his feet, and worked slowly up his legs to his thighs, until there was only one part of Maglor not covered in oil and caressed. 

Gildor climbed up onto the bed, placing himself between Maglor's legs, and laid a tender kiss to the top of Maglor's straining cock. Maglor could not hold back his gasp at that, and Gildor laughed, the huff of his breath wafting over Maglor's erection. Then he delayed no longer to do what Maglor most desired, and took him into his mouth. 

The sensation, after so long drifting in a relaxed and drowsy state, was electrifying, and Maglor's whole body felt like it was surging up to meet the warmth of Gildor's mouth. His hands flew to Gildor's head, and he let his fingers trail through Gildor's smooth straight hair, caressing him in return. 

Gildor had always been weak for Maglor touching his head, and he made a soft humming noise of delight around Maglor's cock, licking at the head like he was tasting a fine dessert, then sucking hard just to hear Maglor cry out, muffled through the scarf over his mouth. 

After a few delightful minutes that had Maglor nearly to the brink, Gildor pulled away, and slid up Maglor's body, taking him into his arms, and carefully removing the scarf over his mouth, the wax earplugs, and last, the blindfold over his eyes. Maglor turned his face upwards, eyes still closed, silently begging to be kissed, and Gildor obliged. 

Their bodies pressed together, warm and slippery. Gildor's nipples, hardened from the cool air, pressed against Maglor's, and Maglor made a soft sound of delight, pressing closer, pushing his hard length against Gildor's hip, enjoying the feel of Gildor's own erection pressing against his thigh. 

Gildor bent down to breathe against Maglor's ear, sending shivers down Maglor's spine. "Beloved," he whispered softly, and Maglor thrust against him, almost mindless with need. 

With a soft huff of laughter, Gildor rearranged them so that he could take both their cocks in one of his large capable hands. Maglor brought his own hand down too, sliding it across Gildor's chest and belly, pressing a finger into Gildor's sensitive navel, causing his breath to speed up and tickle Maglor's ear. 

Gildor's hand rubbed them both together in a perfect rhythm that had Maglor's body tingling all over with glorious anticipation. He did not stop breathing into Maglor's ear, except to press kisses or bites to his neck just below the ear, or draw his tongue softly around Maglor's earlobe, making him dizzy with sensation.

Maglor's need built and built until he wondered how he could possibly be holding on so long, how he had not managed to come all over Gildor already. Gildor kept on at the same steady rhythm even as Maglor, flushed and panting in his arms, lost all control, drunk on passion, and came hard, spurting streak after streak of seed onto Gildor's belly and chest. Gildor followed him at almost the exact same moment, a breathless gasp the only sound he made. His hand fell away and his cock jerked against Maglor's belly, covering him with seed. 

After a moment, Maglor raised himself on one elbow and swiped a finger through the mess on Gildor's stomach, bringing it to Gildor's lips. Gildor looked up at him adoringly, and licked the finger clean.


End file.
